Surprise Visit
by Ghost Dancer
Summary: A Weasly moment. Bill and Charlie drop by for a visit to the Burrow. [Fluff]


Title: Surprise Visit  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Pairings: None  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hello? Mom?" Charlie called into the empty house. There was no answer. "Anyone there?"  
  
Charlie sighed. The Burrow was quiet and void of human activities.  
  
"Charlie?" Charlie turned to see Percy standing at the top of the stairs, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Surprise visit!" Charlie said. "Not much of a surprise, eh? Has Bill dropped by yet?"  
  
Percy blinked. "No, he hasn't. Where you to planning to come here at the same time then?"  
  
Charlie chuckled. "Yep! We're invading the house."  
  
"We've come for the cookies." Said a voice from the door.  
  
Charlie grinned. "Hello Bill! What took you so long?"  
  
Bill shrugged. "Gringotts business." he said. "No one else is home then?" He asked Percy.  
  
"No. Mum's taken everyone else shopping." Percy said. "Dad's at work."  
  
"And why aren't you at work?" Asked Bill accusingly.  
  
"I'm taking a day off." Percy said stiffly.  
  
"Good for you." Charlie said.  
  
"Catching up on some sleep I see." Bill said, winking cheekily at his younger brothers.  
  
Percy stiffened, not saying anything.  
  
"Come on you two, let's make PB and J." Charlie said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Asked Bill and Percy at the same time.  
  
"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Charlie said slowly.  
  
"I know what they are." Snapped Percy.  
  
"And just why would we want PB and J?" Bill said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Because, you are both in seriously need of them." Charlie said, walking over to the counter and grabbing out six slices of bread.  
  
Bill and Percy exchanged glances that clearly stated their opinion: Charlie had lost his marbles.  
  
"Where's the peanut butter?" Asked Charlie as he rummaged though the cupboards.  
  
"How should I know?" Bill said.  
  
Percy shrugged. "Don't look at me."  
  
Charlie sighed. Turning, he began looking though the pantry.  
  
"Ah!" he shouted a moment later. "Found it! And look at this!" Charlie came back out, holding something behind his back and looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"Honey!" Charlie shouted.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"What's so special about that?" Asked Percy.  
  
Charlie shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Don't you two remember?" he asked in amazement. "How we'd all make PB and J together?"  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"All done!" A young Charlie Weasly held up two PB and J sandwiches. He set one down on the table in front of his older brother Bill, and the other at an empty spot, his own.  
  
The kitchen was the same, for the most part, but everything looked newer and the three boys at the table where years younger. A seven year old Bill, six year old Charlie, and a three year old Percy where all seated around the table.  
  
"Yours is coming right up Perc." Charlie told his younger brother.  
  
Scrambling up on the stool, Charlie began construction of a third sandwich. Moments later, he was finished, and proudly handed it over to his brother.  
  
"There you are!" he said happily. "Peanut butter and honey."  
  
"That looks like a very good sandwich." Bill told his brother with a smile. "Eat up Percy."  
  
"Good!" A very young Percy said though a sticky mouthful of honey, peanut butter, and bread. His two brothers laughed.  
  
The kitchen was the same, for the most part, but everything looked newer and the three boys at the table where years younger. A seven year old Bill, six year old Charlie, and a three year old Percy where all seated around the same table. They laughed and talked, there tiny voices ringing around the room.  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
"I remember that." Bill said. "God, where we really that little?"  
  
Percy nodded slowly.  
  
Charlie scrapped the jam over two of the slices, before splattering honey over the third. Grabbing the jar of peanut butter, he spread it over the remaining three slices.  
  
"There." he said, putting all three sandwiches on a plate and carrying it over to the table. "Three sandwiches fit for three kings." Charlie winked. "Dig in!"  
  
But before the three could so much as take a bit of their sandwiches, the door burst open.  
  
"...Very irresponsible of you, I've never-" Molly Weasly stepped into the house, followed by Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
"Hello mum. Good shopping?" Said Bill calmly.  
  
"Bill! Charlie! What on earth are you doing here?!" Mrs. Weasly starred at her two oldest sons in shock.  
  
"Surprise?" Charlie said hopefully. "Did you get us anything?"  
  
"Bill! Charlie!" Ginny bounded over to her older brothers and gave them each a hug.  
  
"Hullo Ginny." Charlie said, ruffling his sister's hair. "Anything exciting happen while we where away?"  
  
Meanwhile, Bill was busy eyeing Fred, George and Ron.  
  
"Too old to give you older brother a hug, eh?" he said sternly. "Hmm. Just as I suspected." he stood up and stormed over to them. For a whole second he stood frowning down at them. Then his face split into a grin and he enveloped them all in a huge hug.  
  
"How are my little brothers?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
"Squashed." Ron said dully, making Bill laugh.  
  
Percy allowed himself a small smile as he watched his siblings exchange news and greetings. Laughter filled the room, ringing off the high ceiling and bouncing back at the happy family.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: Yay!!! ^_^ That was awesome!!!  
  
Chibi Ron: Should the READER decide if it was good or not?  
  
Ghost Dancer: It was very hard to write at some points, but it was fun. Enjoy!  
  
Chibi Ginny: She's ignoring you Ron.  
  
Chibi Ron: I know. *glare*  
  
Ghost Dancer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chibi Remus: No, really?  
  
Ghost Dancer: -_- Shut up,  
  
~*§*~ 


End file.
